Lust, Lies and Leglimency
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Draco Malfoy is being taught Occlumency by his Auntie Bella. Will she discover the dark lustful thoughts in his mind? And will she be able to keep her hands off him if she does? Oneshot. Rated M for sexual content


Lust, Lies and Leglimency

"Leglimens!" rang out the high crazy voice of Draco Malfoy's aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco tried his hardest to focus, to concentrate on repelling her from his mind. Her abrasive presence in his head was already starting to make his skull throb.

_His mother's pale drawn face as she was told her husband had been caught and locked in Azkaban... the searing pain in his left arm as he was marked with the Dark Mark... the Dark Lord's face looming over him, telling him the task he was being entrusted with... Pansy kissing him, her dark hair tickling his face, her hands moving over his body..._

_Noooooo _he thought, _She can't see that... it's private... _

His heart sped up and he started to panic as he saw Pansy unbutton her shirt... undo his belt...

With a force of will he cleared his mind, shoving Bella out. He saw his aunt flinch visibly and take a step back as he forced her out of his head.

"Been a busy boy, have we?" she purred, her dark eyes glittering maliciously. "No" he said sulkily, staring at his feet, his pale blonde hair falling over his face. His heart was still beating furiously in the aftermath of his panic. She had come way too close to seeing him having sex with Pansy! The possibility was almost too embarrassing to contemplate.

"I take it that's your little girlfriend?" Bella said with a smirk. "This Pansy person you're always talking about?" He nodded mutely, trying not to let his annoyance and unease show on his face. "I thought you had more taste" she said wickedly, her expression daring him to contradict her.

His blue eyes flashed angrily at her. "It's none of your business!" he snapped.

"Oh but it is... and it will be until you learn to close your mind" she purred, clearly relishing his embarrassment and anger. "I'm trying!" he spat at her. "Clearly not hard enough!" she taunted, the mocking tone of her voice making him even angrier.

"Do you want me to see everything? Every memory... every secret...every dark...wicked...dirty thought?" she whispered, a stress on the word 'dirty' and an evil grin on her face. His eyes went wide momentarily and a look of panic flashed over his pale face.

She laughed in a way that sent a shiver down his spine, scaring him and exciting him at the same time. The sound was like a caress... or a long slow lick along his skin.

"No" he said through gritted teeth. "Then try harder!" she urged him. "Leglimens!"

He braced himself for another assault on his mind. Panic took him over as she said the spell and he instinctively snapped "Protego!" The shield charm flared up around him rebounding her spell on its caster.

_A small Bella chased laughingly after a tiny blonde girl who could only have been his mother... a teenaged Bella lay on a couch in the Slytherin common room, her head in the lap of a dark haired young man who must have his uncle... a Bella who couldn't be much older than he was now held out her arm to received the Dark Mark, the Dark Lord swooping down upon her... a Bella a few years older, Rodolphus standing behind her, pulling down the zip of a white wedding dress..._

_No!_ yelled Bella's voice in his mind and he was forced abruptly out her memories.

The look on Bella's face was murderous. She was clearly pissed off he had seen into her mind. Her slender fingers were gripping her wand tightly. The expression on her face made him shake slightly. He could tell she would punish him for this.

"With your mind Draco... not your wand!" she snarled at him. "Leglimens!"

His brain was on fire... he couldn't think... and he could see Pansy getting closer and closer...

_Think of something else_ he thought, _anything else! You don't want her to see that!_

An image of his aunt swam into his mind unbidden. The image was rather similar to the reality before him. However the Bella in his mind was wearing considerably less clothing. In fact the only items she was wearing were stockings and heels.

Horror overtook him as he realized she could see everything he was thinking. _You're not doing me justice_ whispered her voice in his mind. _Get out!_ He said with the voice in his mind, putting all his willpower into forcing her out of his head. He was shaking with effort, chest heaving as he felt her leave his mind.

"Fuck..." he swore vehemently under his breath, avoiding Bella's predatory gaze. She was looking at him like a cat who's just spotted a small bird. Her tongue flicked out and she slowly licked along her upper lip.

He hadn't meant to think of her like that. Yes she had been cropping up in his dreams in... interesting... ways of late... but he didn't want to admit even to himself that he lusted after his aunt. And he certainly didn't want her to know he thought of her that way...

His eyes flicked to her face almost of their own accord. The way she was looking at him made him feel dirty... ashamed. He could feel his cheeks getting slightly pink.

"Well, well, well" she said smugly. "You wouldn't be thinking _naughty_ thoughts about your auntie... would you Draco?" she continued in a lascivious purr. His cheeks went even more pink at her words. "No" he said firmly, gaze defiant.

She laughed that insane, strangely erotic laugh again. "Liar" she said in an amused tone... her dark eyes boring into him and a smirk on her lovely face.

"I need a break" he said with a groan. She snorted. "Knock yourself out" she said flippantly, lowering her wand.

Relief rushed through him. He had a momentary reprieve. He sunk gratefully into an overstuffed armchair, resting his aching head in his hands.

Bella started to walk around the room, picking things up and peering at them. He looked up, his blue eyes following her around the room. She noticed his eyes on her, looking over at him with a smirk. He quickly looked away, making her chuckle evilly.

_Damn her_ he thought. _I shouldn't want her but I do. And now she knows it._

She dropped the ornament she was holding onto the table with a loud thunk, making him jump. "Jumpy aren't you?" she said wickedly, giving him a look that was downright lascivious.

"No" he said defensively, visibly stiffening. She was starting to get him angry now. He knew damn well she was teasing him on purpose. And it was working. He had to get out of here before he was reduced to yelling at her... or pinning her against the wall...

He groaned as the mental image of her pressed against the wall made his cock stir slightly in his pants. He had to leave. Now. Before she saw...

"I should go..." he said hurriedly, not meeting her gaze. She smiled lazily, walking slowly towards him. "You're not going anywhere..." she purred silkily. The heat in her eyes was at the same time arousing and acutely embarrassing. She shouldn't be looking at him like that! And he certainly shouldn't be reacting to her looking at him like that...

He swore again under his breath, deliberately looking away from his aunt. What was she doing to him? Surely she realized the effect she was having on him? Maybe she was just used to the effect she had on men...

She continued to walk slowly towards him, her hips swaying seductively and her dark eyes fixed on his face. He swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away from her. As if of their own accord his eyes wandered down the line of her body.

The long black dress she was wearing clung to every lush feminine curve. A long slender leg was teasingly visible through the slit in her skirt. He could even see the lacy top of one black thigh-high stocking. And the low v-neck of her dress showed a generous amount of cleavage.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as she got close, her sweet musky scent enveloping him. She scared him as much as she aroused him.

Her wand came up and trailed down the side of his face, making him flinch slightly. It was clear from her face she was enjoying at the same time unnerving and exciting him. She walked around his chair slowly till she was standing directly behind him, lips inches from his ear.

Bella's fingers curled around his shoulders and she kissed the side of his face. The feeling of her soft lips brushing his skin made him shudder slightly. He couldn't help wondering how her lips would feel on less innocent things than his face...

"What do you want to do to me?" she said in a low seductive whisper. "Do you want to touch me? Make me moan? Make me scream? Do you want to fuck me Draco?" she whispered in that low and strangely erotic hiss.

"No..." he said in an unconvincing voice, his breathing a bit faster than usual. "Liar" she purred in his ear, her tone both mocking and seductive.

Her tongue darted out and licked along the side of his face, making him flinch and then shiver in pleasure. A strange mixture of desire and revulsion came over him. She was his aunt! She shouldn't be doing this! But it felt so good...

"Auntie Bella..." he said tentatively... trying to remind her why she shouldn't be doing this. She ignored him, starting to stroke his short pale blonde hair with one hand. He couldn't help a soft sigh.

She wound her hand in his hair and abruptly jerked his head back. It hurt but was also strangely enjoyable. Strangely erotic.

Bella's lips were curved in a wicked smile as she looked down at him. He looked up at her with an expression that was half fear and half anticipation. His breathing was fast and his lips parted.

She slowly leaned in. He didn't think he could have moved even if her hand wasn't still wound tightly in his hair.

Then her lips were on his – soft, warm, hungry and demanding. And somehow he was kissing her back...and her lips were parting his to kiss him more deeply...and he was tilting his head back to meet her mouth...

She pulled away, a smug look on her delicate features. He flushed slightly. She had kissed him but he had kissed her back. And they shouldn't have been kissing at all... not like that. He licked his lips unconsciously. He could feel her lipstick smeared on his lips.

Not letting go of his hair she leaned in to kiss the side of his neck. He moaned softly, his head tilting the other way as if to allow her access. She trailed kisses down the side of his neck. Without warning she nipped him sharply, not breaking the skin but making him jump.

Her eyes slid down the line of his body to the bulge that was embarrassingly evident in his pants. "Getting ideas are we... Draco?" she purred, enjoying the way his pale cheeks flushed at her words and the obviousness of his bodie's response to her. "Uh uh" he muttered, unable to say anything more coherent.

She walked slowly around him, flashing him a teasing grin. His blue eyes went wide when she knelt between his legs, pushing his thighs apart. "How about now?" she purred silkily, relishing the flustered, heated look on his face.

"Auntie..." he said in almost a gasp as she started to pull down the zip of his pants. She ignored him, eyes on the dark silk peeking out from the open zip of his pants. Her hand went to the waistband of his boxer's slipping under it. He groaned deeply as her hand closed around his cock.

She deftly pulled him out of his pants, a pleased lascivious grin spreading slowly over her face as she saw how hard he was already...and how generously endowed. His expression suggested he didn't entirely believe what was happening to him. She restrained the urge to chuckle... he would soon enough.

His blue eyes were unfocused and he moaned softly as she started to start to caress and fondle his aching cock. He groaned when she leaned in and brushed her lips over the tip. All thoughts of telling her to stop were gone.

Her tongue flicked out and over the head of him, making him shudder. A few more long slow teasing licks had him groaning deeply, his head drooping back and his eyes half closed.

Soft lips fastened around the tip, sucking firmly in a way that made his breath catch in his throat. His eyes fluttered all the way open. Her face had an expression of wicked enjoyment and her dark eyes were fixed on his face. It was clear she was loving having him right where she wanted him… in her mouth.

Her lips ran the length of him and back again, licking and sucking mercilessly. His breath was coming in shuddering gasps. Her warm, wet mouth felt incredible on his cock. He couldn't help wondering if she was as good with other things as she was with her mouth…

A deep moan escaped him when her teeth grazed the sensitive skin. Somehow the pain was enjoyable… pleasurable even. Which surprised him. He had never known that pain could feel good. Nothing he had ever done with Pansy had involved pain… or pushing any of the boundaries.

He wouldn't think of Pansy now though… not when Bella has his cock in her mouth…

She was licking… nibbling… sucking at him, caressing him with lips and tongue. And the whole while she was looking at him, that sinful expression on her face.

The delicious sensations built up until he was sure he was going to go in her mouth.

He couldn't suppress a groan of frustration when she released him from her mouth and slowly stood up. He didn't want her to stop! Not when he was so deliciously close…

His eyes went wide again when she slid her hand into the thigh-high slit of her skirt, starting to tug her panties slowly over her hips. Soon the scrap of black lace was around her ankles. She stepped forward, leaving them on the floor.

The throbbing in cock increased at the knowledge that she was now wearing nothing underneath that dress. Clearly she wasn't going to stop at sucking his cock.

The fact that they were related no longer seemed very important to him. All there was room for in his lust-clouded brain was the overwhelming need to have her… to relieve the fierce throbbing in his cock.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, her dark eyes locked on his. They seemed to dare him to try and stop her, to say no. Of course both of them knew he didn't have the strength to resist her. No one said no to Bella. She always got what she wanted.

Bella moved forward so she was sitting in his lap, straddling him, the long black skirt of her dress bunched up around her thighs. Her arms slid round his neck and her tongue slid in his mouth. Her lips were almost bruising on his.

His hands rested on her lower back as he kissed her back just as hard, pressing her slender, curvy body into his.

She tugged her dress even further up her hips, exposing her most intimate parts to his eager gaze.

Then she was taking him in her hand again, pushing him inside her with a soft eager moan.

He gasped in pleasure as his body slid deep into hers. At the same time he could feel her body tense against his, hear her shuddering breaths, see her dark eyes unfocus and her lips part from pleasure.

Her long dark wavy hair tickled his face and chest and her hands tightened on his shoulders as she started to ride his body, her hips rocking against his. He groaned deeply at the sensation, the feeling of slick silky flesh wrapped around his cock… caressing it… riding it…

He thrust his hips forward to meet hers, making her cry out in pleasure and arch her body against his. The friction felt teasingly…deliciously…unbelievably good.

Her moans and gasps of pleasure reached his ears as she ground her hips even harder and faster into his. Every sounds she made…every movement of her body against his…every look of pleasure on her face increased his arousal. She was wonderfully seductive… wonderfully wicked… wonderfully commanding and demanding.

He felt he could drown in her scent… her large dark eyes…the feeling of her body wrapped around his… the blissful mind-numbing pleasure…

Her spine bowed and he could feel her body shuddering…writhing against his as she came, her head thrown back and her mouth open in a soundless scream of pleasure.

Suddenly there was a sharp stinging pain in his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize she had bitten him, sinking her teeth into the tender flesh between neck and collarbone.

His grunt of pain became a groan of pleasure as the sensations of her body spasming around his and her teeth in his shoulder combined in a wave of pure searing intense pleasure.

He was damn near delirious… damn near senseless with pleasure as she brought him, ragged gasps and moans rocking his body as he had his release deep inside her.

By the time he had started to recover she had slid off his lap and was smoothing her rumpled skirt.

His eyes flicked to the scrap of black lace that was still lying on the floor.

"Keep them if you like" she purred teasingly, a satisfued grin on her lovely face. With that she turned and headed for the door.

He waited till the door had swung shut behind her before grabbing the black lace panties and stuffing them hurriedly the pocket of his pants.


End file.
